furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Station Meer
Space Station Meer is a level found in Cape Canardo. Despite having only 4 babies to rescue, it is notorious for being one of the most difficult levels in the game due to an Asteroid Shower that you are required to beat in order to progress. Through the level you will meet with many Meerkats, as well as an Alien who 31st Century Fox believes is breaking copyright laws. Location It is good to note that for the entirety of this level (except the level exit area), the gravity is reduced, allowing for much greater jump height, albeit at a slower descent. The level follows a circular design, beginning by going through a large traversable rotating room. There will be only one door that can be continued through and it leads to a room with a meerkat guarding a room with bears and a baby. Further on, you will need to protect the space station from an asteroid shower using the turret that opens once the alarm initiates. After protecting the station, you will be able to progress, coming across several domes with differing environments in each. Just past this, leads to a large button that allows light into these domes. A little ways past the button room is where the telescope room is located. Further on lies a room that regulates the temperature for the space station. Pressing each button on the machine will raise or lower the temperature a certain amount, and getting the temperature to the ideal level will open the door to the next area. Having the temperature too hot or too cold will need to be corrected quickly or it will end in being fluffed. The next area contains a computerized robot that advises you to not touch anything. Directly across the robot is a switch that can be interacted with, which will force the robot to move to the switch to return it to its previous setting. Past this, lies the room in which you fight the 31st Century Fox, due to a copyright dispute involving an Alien. Further on will lead you back to the rotating hallway, and entering the nearby door will take you to a room in which the oxygen levels are insufficient and must be calibrated using the oxygen bottles found in the station. Once the oxygen levels are normal, the final area will lead you to landing a space shuttle back to Cape Canardo where the level exit lies. You can also return back to Space Station Meer after landing, via a nearby entrance with a space shuttle about to launch. Babies *Kylie *Josie *Oliver *Edward Items *Oxygen Bottle (4) *Print Out Enemies Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Shotgun Ammo ꜝOne respawns infinitely in 31st Century Fox room Telepoints *Roofus (1) *Chang (1) *Bungalow (2) *Tweek (1) Trivia *On the walls at both ends of the rotating hallway, there is a wall texture that looks similar to the HAL 9000, the sentient computer from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *An early concept art shows Chang floating in outer space, following a trail of Gold Tokens. *The Fur Fighters appear to have a greater range of vision in this level, being able to see Pet Yums from ten times the usual distance. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Levels Category:Cape Canardo Levels